1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of connecting respective end portions of two component carrier tapes to each other and to a connecting member and a connecting tool which are used in carrying out the connecting method.
2. Related Art Statement
There is known a component carrier tape which has a plurality of component accommodating pockets at a first pitch along a first straight line, and has a plurality of tape-feed holes at a second pitch along a second straight line parallel to the first straight line. Each of the component accommodating pockets accommodates an electric component (xe2x80x9cECxe2x80x9d) therein. This carrier tape is fed at a feeding pitch equal to the first pitch, so that the ECs are supplied one by one from the accommodating pockets. The carrier tape which is wound around a tape reel or is stored in a tape storing member is drawn, starting with its initial portion, and is fed forward by a tape feeding device. When the carrier tape is consumed to its terminal end portion, an operator connects the terminal end portion of the consumed carrier tape to an initial end portion of a new carrier tape, so that the ECs are successively supplied from the new tape following the prior tape.
Conventionally, one or more adhesive tapes and/or a tape connecting chip have or has been used to connect two carrier tapes. In a first case where each of two carrier tapes is a paper-based tape which includes (A) a component accommodating tape consisting of (a1) a card-based main tape having a number of through-holes formed through the thickness thereof, and (a2) a bottom tape adhered to a back surface of the main tape, and (B) a top tape which is adhered to a top surface of the main tape to close respective upper openings of the through-holes, usually, the respective component accommodating tapes of the two carrier tapes are connected to each other with an adhesive tape, and respective top tapes of the two carrier tapes are connected to each other with another adhesive tape. Meanwhile, in a second case where each of two carrier tapes is an embossed-type tape which includes (A) a component accommodating tape which is provided by a synthetic-resin-based tape having a number of embossed portions in a lengthwise direction thereof, and (B) a top tape which is adhered to a top surface of the component accommodating tape to close respective upper openings of the embossed portions, usually, the respective accommodating tapes of the two carrier tapes are connected to each other with a metal chip as a tape connecting chip, and respective top tapes of the two carrier tapes are connected to each other with an adhesive tape. The metal chip is provided by an elongate metal plate having a plurality of tape-feed holes at a pitch equal to the pitch of the tape-feed holes of each carrier tape. The metal chip has a plurality of connecting holes each of which is formed by burring at a location between a corresponding pair of adjacent tape-feed holes and has a burr resulting from the burring. The operator connects the two accommodating tapes by pressing the chip against those tapes and thereby causing the burrs of the chip to bite into the tapes.
In the above-described first case, however, the two paper-based tapes may not be connected to each other with a sufficiently great connecting strength, or the respective end portions of the two tapes may be connected to each other such that one of the tape-feed holes of the connected end portions has an irregular pitch different from the regular pitch of each tape. That is, the two tapes cannot be connected to each other with a sufficiently high reliability. Meanwhile, in the above-described second case, the two embossed-type tapes can be connected to each other with a somewhat higher reliability. However, in a third case where two paper-based tapes are connected to each other using a metal chip, those two tapes cannot be connected to each other with a satisfactory reliability. Thus, the third case is not practical. The metal chip is needed to include a thin main portion which is elastically deformable with a carrier tape. Accordingly, it is difficult to form burrs each of which projects from the thin main portion so as to have a sufficient length or height. On the other hand, in the case where a metal chip having short burrs is caused to bite into the two paper-based tapes, the two tapes cannot be connected to each other with a sufficiently great strength.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide the art of connecting two tapes to each other with a satisfactory reliability irrespective of what sort of tapes they are.
The present invention provide a tape connecting method, a tape connecting member, and a tape connecting tool which have one or more of technical features which are described below in respective paragraphs given parenthesized sequential numbers (1) to (18). Any technical feature which includes another technical feature shall do so by referring, at the beginning, to the parenthesized sequential number given to that technical feature. Thus, two or more of the following technical features may be combined, if appropriate. Each technical feature may be accompanied by a supplemental explanation, as needed.
(1) According to a first feature of the present invention, there is provided a method of connecting respective one end portions of a first carrier tape and a second carrier tape, to each other, each of the first and second carrier tapes having a plurality of component accommodating pockets at a first pitch along a first straight line, and having a plurality of tape-feed holes at a second pitch along a second straight line parallel to the first straight line, each of the component accommodating pockets accommodating an electric component therein, the method comprising the steps of: aligning a tape connecting member which includes (a) a flat main portion having a plurality of tape-feed holes at a third pitch equal to the second pitch, and (b) a plurality of caulking projections projecting from the flat main portion in a direction perpendicular thereto, with the respective one end portions of the first and second carrier tapes, such that at least one first hole of the tape-feed holes of the tape connecting member is aligned with at least one of the tape-feed holes of the first carrier tape and at least one second hole of the tape-feed holes of the tape connecting member is aligned with at least one of the tape-feed holes of the second carrier tape, causing at least one first projection of the caulking projections of the tape connecting member to penetrate through a thickness of the first carrier tape, and at least one second projection of the caulking projections to penetrate through a thickness of the second carrier tape, so that the flat main portion of the tape connecting member contacts one of opposite surfaces of the first carrier tape and one of opposite surfaces of the second carrier tape, and caulking respective portions of the first and second projections that penetrate out of the respective other surfaces of the first and second carrier tapes, so that the respective one end portions of the first and second carrier tapes are connected to each other. In the present method, the caulking projections of the tape connecting member penetrate through the two carrier tapes, so that the main portion of the connecting member contacts respective one surfaces of the two carrier tapes, and respective portions of the caulking projections that penetrate out of the respective other surfaces of the two tapes are caulked. Thus, the respective end portions of the two carrier tapes are connected to each other. Not only two embossed-type carrier tapes but also two paper-based carrier tapes can be connected to each other with a sufficiently high reliability. Each of the caulking projections can have so great a length or height that each caulking projection can penetrate though the thickness of each tape and a portion of the each projection that penetrates out of the other surface of the each tape can be caulked. Thus, even the paper-based tapes can be connected to each other with a sufficiently great strength.
(2) According to a second feature of the present invention which includes the first feature (1), the tape-feed holes of the each of the first and second carrier tapes are formed in one of widthwise opposite end portions of the each carrier tape, and wherein a width of the tape connecting member is not greater than double a distance between a center of each of the tape-feed holes and one of widthwise opposite end edges of the each carrier tape that is nearer to the center of the each tape-feed hole than the other end edge. Since the width of the tape connecting member is so small, the connecting member may have a great thickness while it maintains the ability of being deformed to follow the carrier tapes. If the connecting member has a great thickness, the caulking projections can have a sufficiently great strength, even in the case where the projections are formed by bending respective portions of the connecting member relative to a remaining portion of the same.
(3) According to a third feature of the present invention, there is provided a tape connecting member for connecting respective one end portions of a first tape and a second tape, to each other, each of the first and second tapes having a plurality of tape-feed holes at a first pitch, comprising a flat main portion which has a plurality of tape-feed holes at a second pitch; and a plurality of caulking projections which project from the flat main portion in a direction perpendicular thereto. The present tape connecting member may be used in carrying out the tape connecting method according to the first or second feature (1) or (2).
(4) According to a fourth feature of the present invention which includes the third feature (3), the tape connecting member is formed of a metal plate, and the caulking projections are formed by bending a plurality of portions of the metal plate such that the bent portions are perpendicular to a remaining portion of the metal plate. This tape connecting member can be produced with ease and at low cost.
(5) According to a fifth feature of the present invention which includes the third or fourth feature (3) or (4), the caulking projections comprise a plurality of first caulking projections which are arranged in a widthwise direction of the main flat portion, and a plurality of second caulking projections which are arranged in the widthwise direction of the flat portion and which are apart from the first caulking projections in a lengthwise direction of the flat portion. The present tape connecting member has the plurality of first or second caulking projections which are arranged in the widthwise direction of the main portion, and each of the first or second caulking projections may have a small width to be easily caulked. Thus, the two tapes can be connected to each other with a sufficiently great strength. In addition, the present tape connecting member may have a length smaller than that of a different tape connecting member which has the same number of caulking projections arranged in a single array in a lengthwise direction thereof.
(6) According to a sixth feature of the present invention which includes any one of the third to fifth features (3) to (5), the caulking projections comprise at least one Y-shaped projection including a bifurcated free end portion. When the bifurcated free end portion of the Y-shaped projection is caulked by a plane or flat pressing surface, the bifurcated portion is bent such that the distance between the two branches or arms thereof increases, i.e., the bifurcated portion is opened outward. Thus, the Y-shaped projection is effectively prevented from coming off the first or second tape, and the two tapes are connected to each other with increased connecting strength.
(7) According to a seventh feature of the present invention which includes any one of the third to sixth features (3) to (6), the caulking projections comprise at least one inverted-J-shaped projection including a curved free end portion which is curved in a direction having a component parallel to a widthwise direction of the main portion. When the curved free end portion of the inverted-J-shaped projection is caulked by a flat pressing surface, the curved portion is bent in the having the component parallel to the widthwise direction of the main portion. Thus, the inverted-J-shaped projection is effectively prevented from coming off the first or second tape, and the two tapes are connected to each other with increased connecting strength.
(8) According to an eighth feature of the present invention which includes the seventh feature (7), the inverted-J-shaped projection has a recess formed in one of widthwise opposite end portions thereof, and a free end edge inclined with respect to the widthwise direction thereof such that one of opposite ends of the free end edge on a side of the one end portion is more distant from the main portion than the other end of the free end edge on a side of the other end portion. The curved portion of the inverted-J-shaped projection is defined by the recess and the free end edge. The curved portion of the projection may be provided within a range corresponding to the width of a remaining portion of the projection. In this case, when the inverted- J-shaped projection penetrates through the first or second tape, an unnecessarily large hole is not formed in the tape. Thus, the accuracy of connecting of tapes is not lowered. In addition, since the width of the curved portion is smaller than that of the remaining portion, the curved portion can easily be caulked.
(9) According to a ninth feature of the present invention which includes any one of the third to eighth features (3) to (8), the caulking projections comprise two inverted-J-shaped projections which include respective curved free end portions which are curved in respective directions having respective components which are opposite to each other.
(10) According to a tenth feature of the present invention which includes the ninth feature (9), the respective curved free end portions of the two inverted-J-shaped projections are curved in the respective directions toward each other. Alternatively, the curved free end portions of the two inverted-J-shaped projections may be curved in the respective directions away from each other.
(11) According to an eleventh feature of the present invention which includes any one of the third to eighth features (3) to (10), the flat main portion has an elongate shape, and the tape-feed holes comprise three tape-feed holes and the caulking projections comprise at least four caulking projections including two projections which project from lengthwise opposite end portions of the elongate main portion, respectively, and two projections one of which projects from a first intermediate portion of the main portion between one pair of adjacent holes of the three tape-feed holes and the other of which projects from a second intermediate portion of the main portion between the other pair of adjacent holes of the three tape-feed holes. In the case where the tape connecting member has three tape-feed holes, the connecting member may connect the two tapes to each other such that one end hole out of the three holes is aligned with one of the tape-feed holes of one tape and the other end hole is aligned with one of the tape-feed holes of the other tape. In this case, each of the respective end portions of the two tapes to be connected is cut along a straight line passing through a center of one tape-feed hole thereof, and the middle hole of the three holes is aligned with the respective half tape-feed holes of the respective end portions of the two tapes. Therefore, the two pairs of projections which project from the first and second intermediate portions of the main portion, respectively, penetrate through an intermediate portion between the half hole and its adjacent full hole of one tape and an intermediate portion between the half hole and its adjacent full hole of the other tape, respectively. Therefore, even if the connecting member may have a small length, it can connect the two tapes with a sufficiently great strength. So long as the tape connecting member can connect two tapes with a sufficiently great strength, the shorter the better, because the shorter connecting member can smoothly be fed with the tapes and can be produced at low cost. A tape connecting member which has only two tape-feed holes is the shortest. In this case, each of the respective end portions of the two tapes to be connected is cut along a straight line passing through an intermediate portion between a pair of adjacent tape-feed holes thereof, and accordingly the distance between the end edge and its adjacent full hole of each tape is so short that it is difficult to cause the two intermediate pairs of caulking projections to penetrate into the tapes. Thus, it is preferred that the tape connecting member have three tape-feed holes.
(12) According to a twelfth feature of the present invention which includes any one of the third to eleventh features (3) to (11), the flat main portion has an elongate shape, and the tape-feed holes comprise three tape-feed holes and the caulking projections comprise eight caulking projections including four projections two of which project from one of lengthwise opposite end portions of the elongate main portion and the other two of which project from the other lengthwise end portion of the elongate main portion, and including four projections two of which project from a first intermediate portion of the main portion between one pair of adjacent holes of the three tape-feed holes and the other two of which project from a second intermediate portion of the main portion between the other pair of adjacent holes of the three tape-feed holes.
(13) According to a thirteenth feature of the present invention which includes any one of the third twelfth features (3) to (12), the flat main portion has an elongate shape, and the caulking projections comprise at least four caulking projections including (a) two Y-shaped projections each of which includes a bifurcated free end portion and which project from lengthwise opposite end portions of the elongate main portion, respectively, and (b) two inverted-J-shaped projections each of which includes a curved free end portion which is curved in a direction having a component parallel to a widthwise direction of the elongate main portion and which project from two intermediate portions of the main portion, respectively, which are apart from each other in a lengthwise direction thereof. In this tape connecting member, the two Y-shaped projections may be caulked in opposite directions, respectively, and the two inverted-J-shaped projections may be caulked in opposite directions, respectively. In this case, tests have proved that the amount of relative movement between the tape connecting member and each of the two tapes is minimized. This advantage is maximized in the case where the caulking projections comprise two pairs of Y-shaped projections each pair of which are arranged in the widthwise of the elongate main portion, and four inverted-J-shaped projections each pair of which are arranged in the widthwise of the main portion such that the respective curved end portions thereof are curved toward each other.
(14) According to a fourteenth feature of the present invention which includes any one of the third to thirteenth features (3) to (13), the flat main portion has an elongate shape, and wherein the caulking projections comprise eight caulking projections including (a) four Y-shaped projections each of which includes a bifurcated free end portion, two of which project from one of lengthwise opposite end portions of the elongate main portion, and the other two of which project from the other lengthwise end portion of the main portion, and including (b) four inverted-J-shaped projections each of which includes a curved free end portion which is curved in a direction having a component parallel to a widthwise direction of the elongate main portion, two of which project from one of two intermediate portions of the main portion which are apart from each other in a lengthwise direction thereof, and the other two of which project from the other intermediate portion of the main portion.
(15) According to a fifteenth feature of the present invention which includes the thirteenth feature (13), the tape-feed holes comprise three tape-feed holes, wherein one of the two inverted-J-shaped projections projects from a first intermediate portion of the elongate main portion between one pair of adjacent holes of the three tape-feed holes and the other inverted-J-shaped projection projects from a second intermediate portion of the main portion between the other pair of adjacent holes of the three tape-feed holes, and wherein one of the two Y-shaped projections is distant from the one inverted-J-shaped projection by a distance equal to the second pitch and the other Y-shaped projection is distant from the other inverted-J-shaped projection by the distance equal to the second pitch.
(16) According to a sixteenth feature of the present invention, there is provided a tape connecting tool for connecting respective one end portions of a first tape and a second tape, to each other, each of the first and second tapes having a plurality of tape-feed holes at a predetermined pitch, comprising a pair of pressing plates having respective pressing surfaces which are opposed to each other; a pressing mechanism which supports the two pressing plates such that the two pressing plates are movable toward, and away from, each other and which moves the respective pressing surfaces of the two pressing plates toward opposite surfaces of each of the respective one end portions of the first and second tapes, respectively; a plurality of positioning projections which project, in an array, from one of the respective pressing surfaces of the two pressing plates, and which fit in at least one of the tape-feed holes of the first tape and at least one of the tape-feed holes of the second tape and thereby position the first and second tapes relative to one of the two pressing plates which has the one pressing surface; and a plurality of receiving holes which are formed in the other pressing surface such that the receiving holes are opposed to the positioning projections, respectively, and which receive the positioning projections, respectively, which pass through the respective tape-feed holes of the first and second tapes, when the two pressing plates are moved toward each other by the pressing mechanism. When an operator uses the present tape connecting tool to connect the respective end portions of the two tapes to each other, first, the operator may set, on the tool, the tape connecting member according to any one of the third to fifteenth features (3) to (15), and then he or she inserts one or more positioning projections into one or more tape-feed holes of each of the respective end portions of the two tapes, so as to position the two end portions relative to each other. In this state, the operator operates the pressing mechanism to move the two pressing plates toward each other. Thus, the flat main portion of the tape connecting member is moved toward the two tapes, and the caulking projections of the connecting member penetrate through the tapes and are pressed against the pressing surface of the other pressing plate opposed to the one pressing plate from which the positioning projections project. In this state, if the operator further moves the two pressing plates toward each other, the main portion of the connecting member is further moved toward the two tapes and accordingly the caulking projections are caulked as such by the pressing surface of the other pressing plate. Eventually, the main portion of the connecting member is brought into close contact with the respective one surfaces of the two tapes. In this state, respective portions of the caulking projections which penetrate out of the respective other surfaces of the two tapes are completely caulked, so that the connecting member is effectively prevented from coming off the tapes. Thus, the two tapes are strongly connected to each other. Though respective free end portions of the positioning projections pass through, and project from, the respective other surfaces of the two tapes, those end portions are received in the receiving holes formed in the pressing surface of the other pressing member. Thus, the two pressing plates are safely allowed to move toward each other.
(17) According to a seventeenth feature of the present invention which includes the sixteenth feature (16), the pressing mechanism comprises a first lever having an elongate shape; a second lever including a first member, a second member, and a first axis member which connects the first and second members to each other such that the first and second members are pivotable relative to each other about the first axis member; a second axis member which extends parallel to the first axis member at a position distant from the first axis member in a lengthwise direction of the first lever and which connects the first lever and the first member to each other such that the first lever and the first member are pivotable relative to each other about the second axis member; the first lever and the second member including respective fulcrum-defining portions which, when one of opposite end portions of the second member that is opposite to the other end portion thereof connected by the first axis member to the first member, and a corresponding one of opposite end portions of the first lever are moved toward each other, engage each other to define a fulcrum for the first and second members of the second lever to be pivoted relative to each other about the first axis member; and the two pressing plates being attached to one of opposite end portions of the first member that is opposite to the other end portion thereof connected by the first axis member to the second member, and the other end portion of the first lever, respectively. In this pressing mechanism, one of opposite end portions of the second member that is opposite to the other end portion thereof connected to the first member, and a corresponding one of opposite end portions of the first lever function a pair of handle portions. When the operator applies a force to the pair of handle portions to move them toward each other, the pair of fulcrum-defining portions engage each other to define a fulcrum for the first and second members of the second lever to be pivoted relative to each other. Thus, the first member is pivoted about the second axis member, and accordingly one of opposite end portions of the first member that is opposite to the other end portion thereof connected to the second member is moved toward the other end portion of the first lever. Since the two pressing plates are attached to the one end portion of the first member and the other end portion of the first lever, respectively, those pressing plates are moved toward each other. Thus, in the present tape connecting tool, when the first and second members of the second lever are pivoted relative to each other, the two pressing plates are moved toward each other. Therefore, it is not needed to couple the first and second levers to each other via an axis member such that the two levers cross each other at the axis member. Thus, each of the two levers is easily provided by a hollow member which is formed of a considerably thin plate and has a considerably high rigidity.
(18) According to an eighteenth feature of the present invention which includes the sixteenth or seventeenth feature (16) or (17), the tape connecting tool further comprises at least one tape hold-down member which is provided on the one pressing surface from which the positioning projections project, the tape hold-down member elastically holding down the first and second tapes against the one pressing surface. In this case, after the operator sets the respective end portions of the two tapes on one pressing plate such that those end portions are positioned by the positioning projections projecting from the one pressing plate, he or she uses the two tape hold-down members to hold down the two end portions, respectively, against the one pressing surface. Thus, the operator can easily set the respective end portions of two tapes on the tape connecting tool. It is preferred to employ two tape hold-down members so that the two hold-down members hold down the respective end portions of two tapes against the one pressing surface. However, even in the case where the tape connecting tool employs only one tape hold-down member which holds down only one of the two end portions, the operator can enjoy the advantage to some extent.